Vin'dalau
Doctor Vin'dalau is a wandering Draenei shaman who specialises in the curing of the sick and the treatment of exotic ailments. Or at least, he may be. He may also be a total quack. Appearance Of average height and build for a male Draenei (which is to say rather large to everyone else), Vin'dalau has rather dark skin by his races standards. His lined features and grey seem to suggest that he is an "older" Draenei (whatever that may mean). He has a large, droopy moustache that seems to dominate his features, while his eyes are relatively small and squinty looking. Clearly a shaman, he wears elaborate robes and carries a mace and shield. However, he rarely will use his weapons, saving them only as a last resort if all else has failed, or if a patient is unhappy with their course of treatment. Personality Even by the somewhat eccentric standards of Draenei, Vin'dalau seems to be somewhat weird. He seems to focus more on his role as a healer then anything else, and seems to be genuinely enthusiastic about the discovery of strange new maladies and diseases. However, his enthusiasm is not matched by his skill and professionalism in treating such matters. He tends to leap to odd conclusions and come up with bizarre treatments. This will often result in his sending people off on bizarre errands to fetch nonsensical ingredients or reagents for him to implement them. When such treatments fail - and they often do - he will come up with a new, equally nonsensical idea requiring just as odd ingredients. Vin'dalau can often be found roaming about on his Elekk. From time to time, he will work with an adventuring group, especially if there is a possibility of confronting exotic diseases or being able to use them as research subjects for his latest treatment. History Before the rise of the Horde, Vin'dalau was a priest and healer, working in the temples in Shattrath. Managing to escape the massacre of the city's population, he travelled with the survivors of Shattrath to their refuges in Zangarmarsh. While there, he developed something of a fascination with the Broken and the Lost Ones, the devolved offshoots of the Draenei race. While most of his people were repulsed by them, he developed an interest in trying to "cure" them. Unfortunately, most of his cures seemed to consist of force-feeding of them of various strange concoctions, and seeing what colour they turned. There was one side-effect to this unusual methodology. Vin'dalau become interested in the shamanistic practices followed by the Broken, seeing them as another possible cure or, at the very least, a potential line of treatment. Training under the Broken Seers, he became one of the growing number of Draenei to follow the path. After arriving on Azeroth, Vin'dalau was delighted to discover a whole new world of maladies and illnesses, and decided that he was going to cure every last one of them. He became especially interested in the Scourge and the plague that had created them, deciding that if he could cure such a condition, he would be able to make a fortune off of it. Today he wanders Azeroth, looking for random people to assist him in his experimentation. From time to time, he will join a passing guild, but never remains a full member. The only exception would be the Dragon Warriors, of whom he is something of an associate. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Shaman Category:Articles by Darthfish